bleach3phantomfandomcom-20200214-history
Quincy: Letzt Stil
Quincy: Letzt Stil (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール), Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru; German for "Quincy: Last Style", Japanese for "Destruction Sage: Final Form") is a last resort technique for a Quincy using the Sanrei Shutō. It is a result of taking off the Sanrei Shutō, giving a Quincy the ability to collect Reishi beyond their limit. The user gains a more battle-ready form of the standard Quincy attire, with Sanrei Kojaku separating from the glove and remaining in his hand as armor covers his left side and arm. This shoulder armor is a silver color, bearing the common blue Quincy cross, while the white clothing area of the outfit contains rows of parallel blue vertical lines. A blue, flame-like object resembling a quiver of pure Reiryoku forms on the user's right shoulder. It collects large amounts of Reishi from its surroundings and stores the energy for the user to use. In such a state, the practitioner fights with extreme strength and speed, and can completely overwhelm an average Shinigami Captain. This technique grants the user the following abilities: *'Complete Reishi Dominance': In this form, the user can absorb the surrounding structures, if made up of Reishi, by breaking down Reishi molecules and absorbing them. *'Spirit Weapon Augmentation': The power of the user's arrows drastically increases upon the activation of Quincy: Letzt Stil. Any arrows formed from this energy appear noticeably more solid than the standard bolts of Reishi. While the magnitude of power can be controlled, an average arrow has enough power to severely injure a Captain-class combatant. A charged arrow can even destroy a Bankai. Even then, the arrow still has enough power left over to cause large-scale damage to the surrounding structures. *'Immense Spiritual Power': After the Letzt Stil is released, the Quincy is engulfed in a tremendous and powerful blue aura, which is actually their Reiatsu being released. *'Hirenkyaku Augmentation': A practitioner's Hirenkyaku is much faster, allowing the user to get a shot on his enemies with relative ease. Using Hirenkyaku in conjunction with their augmented arrows, a Quincy in Quincy: Letzt Stil becomes a deadly opponent to all but the most powerful combatants, for they are now at least stronger than a Captain. Though it grants immense power for a short period of time, a practitioner will lose all the Quincy powers which they possess after the surge. '''Quincy: Letzt Stil '''is a double-edged sword because no Human body is capable of handling the immense power which it provides. After a short period of use, the Quincy's body will forcibly seal itself off from all spiritual power as a measure of self-preservation, effectively robbing the Quincy of their abilities. Quincy: Letzt Stil is only used as a last resort because even though it is possible to regain Quincy powers afterward, the process is exceedingly dangerous. Quincy: Letzt Stil is entirely different than Quincy: Vollständig. The Wandenreich view Quincy: Letzt Stil as a "relic of the past", for its very notion died out around 200 years ago due to its fragility. Quilge Opie notes the only one who displayed a tenacity toward the ability was Sōken Ishida, the man who denied the Quincy evolution and studies. Thus, Quincy: Letzt Stil is an obsolete technique. Known Users *Uryū Ishida: Uryū showed use of this technique during his fight against Mayuri Kurotsuchi. References Category:Quincy Abilities Category:Techniques